


Of Cardboard and Meatballs

by rikotin



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff, IKEA Furniture, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotin/pseuds/rikotin
Summary: Fictober19 – Prompt #15 "That's what I'm talking about!""Isak stood right outside their apartment door staring at it with a slight frown on his face, the two tote bags filled with groceries starting to get heavier by the minute. His cheeks were still a bit flushed by the crisp air of the fallen autumn, degrees outside abruptly dropping into something unacceptably chilly. Unfortunately, his choice of a thick coat paired with Even’s ridiculously patterned – yet oddly endearing – scarf felt uncomfortably warm after standing in the hallway for a good fifteen minutes, but he was still second guessing opening the door. If the loud bangs, swearing, and crashing sounds were anything to go by, he was very much doubting he’d be too delighted with whatever scene he was about to be faced with."





	Of Cardboard and Meatballs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnotthepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/gifts).

Isak stood right outside their apartment door staring at it with a slight frown on his face, the two tote bags filled with groceries starting to get heavier by the minute. His cheeks were still a bit flushed by the crisp air of the fallen autumn, degrees outside abruptly dropping into something unacceptably chilly. Unfortunately, his choice of a thick coat paired with Even’s ridiculously patterned – yet oddly endearing – scarf felt uncomfortably warm after standing in the hallway for a good fifteen minutes, but he was still second guessing opening the door. If the loud bangs, swearing, and crashing sounds were anything to go by, he was very much doubting he’d be too delighted with whatever scene he was about to be faced with. 

Taking a deep breath and letting out an almost exaggerated sigh, Isak finally put another bag down next to his leg, carefully balanced it upright against his shin and started digging for the keys somewhere in his pockets. After managing to pull out the tangled bunch of keys and keychains, a particularly loud bang startled him to freeze for a split second before he shook his head a little, unlocking the door to the – apparent – chamber of doom. 

”Hello?” Isak called out cautiously, tossing the keys carelessly at the small table to his side. On it was a basket, meant for all the trinkets, coins and miscellaneous knick-knacks that didn’t have a proper place in the flat, as well as for both of their keys. Because of the lack of focus for the supposedly insignificant task of placing the keys properly into the basket, Isak had spent many mornings crawling around the corner trying to find them from wherever he might’ve flung them but alas, he never learned. 

He placed the bags to the side of the corridor, shutting the door behind him and kicking his shoes off in the same general direction with the keys, taking a better look at the corridor. The hallway that led to other rooms of the flat was usually mostly empty – apart from some of the last boxes that still waited to be sorted after moving into the bigger flat a few weeks back – was truly a sight for sore eyes. There was cardboard, plastic and pieces of styrofoam everywhere. 

Isak’s brows shot up and he took a sharp breath. By no means was he the tidiest person – by any means if he was completely honest – but this looked like a truckload of packaging materials had exploded in the apartment, which did rouse some premature annoyance and anxiety just thinking about how much cleaning it would take to drag all of the garbage out. 

Another slam and a familiar voice colourfully swearing at whatever it was that caused the sound got him finally moving from his spot, carefully avoiding all the clutter spread out on the floor. 

”Even?” Isak called a bit more firmly, finally managing his way to the door of their living room. The floor was scattered with different kinds of screws, tools and torn papers that looked like they had been pages of some sort of instruction manual before someone had brutally shredded them apart. He was fairly certain one of them had had ”IKEA” spelled in the corner and honestly, it did explain a whole lot of the situation. 

In the middle of the glorious mess of a living room there was Even, brows scrunched together and lips pressed into a tight line in concentration. He was currently hunched over a pile of boards that were partially connected together, yet Isak was completely at loss as to what it was supposed to be. 

”What the hell? How is this supposed to fit here?” 

Even mumbled to himself, picking up a smaller one of the boards and lifted it closer his face to inspect something on it, turning it a few times before trying to shove it back in. The sight was so puzzling, Isak found himself just standing there again, staring at the scene in front of him. The curiosity did tickle the back of his mind but was yet to surpass the utter bafflement he was currently in. 

He stood there a while longer, just looking at Even’s turned back while he apparently worked to get the pieces to match, when there was a soft click and a very loud: 

”That’s what I’m talking about!” 

Even practically jumped up and pumped his fist in the air, performing a victory spin. When he saw Isak, his next reaction was to shriek and stumble backwards, the heel of his left foot hitting the structure he had just gotten together. Even fell ungracefully backwards, landing on his side while Isak just continued to stare at him with wide eyes. 

”Shit! Are you okay?” 

Isak hurried forward next to his boyfriend who was already hauling himself up and, after some maneuvering, managed to sit with a grunt. He gave Isak a sheepish smile, rubbing his aching side lightly, while Isak busied himself checking nothing was bleeding or seemed broken. 

”Hi babe, when’d you get home?” Even asked, his smile transforming into a grimace, ”Maybe try not to appear out of thin air behind innocent assemblers next time.” 

”I tried at first, but then I got busy being horrified with the fact that you’ve turned our flat into an impromptu dumpster.” 

Isak rolled his eyes, catching Even’s hands with his and pulled him back up as he stood up himself. The task seemed much easier than it turned out to be because Even was like dead weight – just for the sake of it. It crossed his mind to let go of his hands for the equally pesky effect but Even’s quiet groan made him take pity on him, and Isak finally managed to pull him all the way up.  
”You’re not seriously hurt, are you?” Isak asked again, gently poking Even’s side, making him wince slightly. Even huffed out a little laugh regardless, shaking his head and bringing a hand up to cradle his ribs. 

”Nah, all good. It’s probably my pride that suffered most of the damage,” he assured Isak, a small smile turning into a grin, ”I’m finished anyway, so it’s fine.” 

It was now that Isak remembered the coat and the scarf he was still wearing, realization making him alerted by the light sweat trickling down his forehead. Isak took off his scarf and shucked the coat quickly, leaving them on the floor amongst the mess that already covered the room. Even quirked an eyebrow and he opened his mouth to make a comment, but Isak’s sharp gaze made him settle with a snort and a small shake of his head. 

Isak walked the short way back to the structure on the floor, crossing his arms and tilting his head a little, taking in the result of Even’s rampage that had echoed to the outside of the flat. 

”So this is what the commotion was about”, he stated matter-of-factly as Even came to stand next to him, humming in agreement. 

”Yeah, I was coming back from work and there it was: a huge announcement of your pretentious little bookcase being half the usual price. Right next to the Swedish meatball dinner.” Isak burst out laughing, turning his head to Even who had a goofy grin on his face. 

”It’s not– you and those fucking Swedish meatballs, I swear...” he managed out as Even slipped his hand behind Isak’s back and pressed a sloppy peck high on his cheekbone. Even pressed his lips near Isak’s ear, grinning as Isak shuddered slightly at the touch. 

”I promise you that in my heart there is only enough space there for one specific pair of authentic Norwegian balls,” Even spoke, his low voice going straight into Isak’s ear, causing Isak to immediately swat away his now snickering boyfriend. 

”God, aren't you a handful sometimes,” Isak huffed disapprovingly and glared at his boyfriend who really liked to play with fire and approached him again. Even’s grin seemed to only grow and Isak found it was truly difficult to try to maintain the irritated expression on his face when Even looked just so bright and silly. He bent closer and Isak allowed him to place a gentle kiss on his lips, letting a quiet, content sigh slip out. 

”You love me,” Even teased, wiggling his eyebrows before gesturing proudly towards the assembled bookcase. ”And you better love your new piece of furniture now that we got it at a reasonable price.” 

”It wasn’t even that expensive in the first place,” Isak tried to argue, while knowing full well he was lying – mostly to himself to try and reason his desire for the oddly designed bookrack. Even simply gaped at him, lifting his eyebrows so far up they were almost touching his hairline. 

”The full price of 7459 kroner for a fucking bookshelf” he stated dryly, stressing every single digit and leaning into Isak accusingly, causing him to lean back in response, “is not that expensive, he says. How much is that? Over half a month’s rent?” Isak couldn’t even argue because Even was painfully right so he settled on sulking, casting his eyes to side. 

”It’s a cool bookshelf, whatever...” he grumbled, face softening just the tiniest bit, ”Thank you, though. For buying it, I mean. I didn’t think you’d remember. It was well before we even moved in here that I saw it. I’m still a little bitter that we didn’t have room for it in the studio we had back then, though.” 

Even simply smiled, wrapping his arms around Isak’s waist and pulling him closer. He pressed a kiss on Isak’s forehead, wrinkling his nose immediately after. 

”You’re sweaty,” he complained and Isak laughed warmly, pressing just a bit closer, making Even squirm a bit but he made no move to escape, so Isak propped his chin against Even’s shoulder. 

”Didn’t have courage to come in sooner so I almost got toasted outside of our door inside my coat. Did you know some kind of hurricane passed through our room?” he asked and grinned widely when Even gasping as if he was shocked/ in fake shock. 

”No way! You need to tell me all about it when we take a shower together,” he exclaimed, walking Isak backwards towards the bathroom door. Isak let out an amused laugh, stumbling a bit over the screws under their feet. 

”Of course. And you’ll promise to clean up this junkyard of flat, yeah?” Now it was Even who barked out a laugh just as he pulled the bathroom door open with a bit of an struggle, reaching past Isak.

”It’s your goddamn bookshelf that was safely wrapped in that ridiculous amount of trash and me you scared the living shit out of. With all due respect, love, have fun cleaning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Would I even be a Finn at all if I didn't dedicate my first ever Evak ficlet to IKEA furniture? All the love for dear mynameisnotthepoint for proofreading my nightly production <3
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts, no matter how long or short - all the comments and kudos are appreciated dearly!
> 
> This is my second work for Fictober 2019 and you can find all the works on here under the "Fictober 2019" series, or on my tumblr with a #fictober19: https://rikotin.tumblr.com/


End file.
